a Lost Friend
by lindz4567
Summary: The mission went wrong no one listened to the orders given to observe only and now it is feared that we will lose friends because of it...Will they ever get him back? WIll he be the same as he was before? Rated T because i'm paranoied i own nothing and sorry that the characters will probably out of character alot
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Ok so this is my first story so please be nice with the comments that you give I'm not quite sure if im good at writing things like these.**

**Narrators P.O.V.**

"Batman told us the mission was recon only when did it change so we could attack." whispered Kalder as the team was tied up and guarded be at least 30 men with guns and some of the worst criminals.

"The only reason we attacked was because we thought that they were hostages not ivy and Harley out of costume we have never seen them out of them"said Gar back to Kalder not even trying to be quiet.

"Will you two shut up!" yelled Ivy as she sent her vines toward the two to gag them but just as the vines about to wrap themselves around the twos mouth she was told to stop by the Joker and Ivy was furious which the team seen as a fact that neither one of them were in charge so they wondered who?

M'gann opened a mind link so the team could discuss the facts they had just learned

'_so I have one question do you guys know who is really in charge?' _asked Bart

'_No! how would we know we just found out neither of the major villans here are in charge.' _ Said Jamie

'_Hey I just noticed do any of you know where Nightwing and Batgirl are I just realized that they aren't here'_ said Robin

'_well how would they have gotten out of the ropes we can't even get out of these and they took all of your weapon so I thought they would have them too.' _Said Superboy

Just after that the heard Joker laughing

" What's so funny " asked BumbleBee to the insane clown

" It's just I'm guessing you noticed two of you friends are missing and I guess you're wondering where they are" said The Joker

Shocked expressions were on all the faces of the team

" HaHa you will be with them again soon enough"said the clown

Just them all the heart of the team froze as they heard the screams coming from down a hall that they could only think came from their missing teammates and they didn't even want to know what they had done to them to get those screams out for none of them had ever heard them scream.

And then they screamed again but then one of the voices when silent and the teams hearts dropped when they saw what came through the doorway that the screams were coming from.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**if i have like 20 people tell me that this is ok i will continue the story on if not its done and i might try another one**


	2. Chapter 2

And then they screamed again but then one of the voices when silent and the teams hearts dropped when they saw what came through the doorway that the screams were coming from.

**Authors note:**

**Hey thanks for the positive notes and sorry about grammar I suck at it.**

* * *

The team was shocked to see what had happened it was Barbara being dragged across the floor unconscious ,but it look like she was dead the only reason they believed she wasn't was when Superboy could hear heart beat but it was very hard to hear it was so weak she was so weak.

"AH, I see you noticed that one of your missing friends is here now. I think we should leave so she can tell you what happen when you don't cooperate with what we ask you to do." The Joker exclaimed as he and the other were walking out of the room.

Just then Batgirl started to stir and M'gann linked all of their minds so they knew that the villains wouldn't know what she told them.

'_Barbara what happened'_

'_Are you ok'_

'_Please tell us you're ok'_

'_I'll be fine guys'_ Barbara said '_I'm more worried about Nightwing. He had it worse than I did. They are trying to get him to talk about something but they can't get him to say it whatever it is. I think they figured I don't know or figured I'll pass out again before I would tell them.'_

'_So what happened to Dick?' _asked Tim

'_I don't know what happened to Dick, I'm worried they sent more and larger shocks through him' _ it wasn't till then that realized that they could tell she smell like burnt hair and skin and see the burn marks since she shifted to try to make herself more comfortable without agitating the burns more.

'_What do you mean?'_ asked Superboy puzzled about why Nightwing was being drilled more than Batgirl

'_I think they knew he has the answer to the question but he wont say and they are trying anything and everything they can to get him to talk' _Batgirl stated.

Just then Ivy and Joker came back in….

* * *

**With Nightwing**

"Come on boy! Talk!" yelled Vandal Savage obvious pissed at Nightwing's lack of cooperation. All Nightwing did was grin at the effect of him keeping his mouth shut.

"He's NEVER going to talk and you know it. "Stated Scarecrow "I'll let you know how to get him to talk but let's talk outside the room so he won't know since somehow he hasn't passed out yet. I think the bat has trained him too well."

Outside the room…..

" What is it that you couldn't say it in the room." Savage exclaimed

"We could use my fear gas mixed with the truth syurm that we found in his belt and just ask him the question and we should be able to get the answer out of him easily…"scarecrow started

"Why didn't you say this earlier!"Vandal yelled trying to keep calm but he was cracking and you could tell he was furious.

"BECAUSE if you would let me finish I don't know what could happen if its not mixed right I could kill him or there are multiple outcomes that could happen and them we wouldn't get an answer at all."Finished Scarecrow in a voice that made Savage wonder if that was truly something that they should try.

"We need to try it we have to know the secrets of them" said Savage as he was calming down from him being pissed at Nightwing.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

" It's done" exclaimed Scarecrow as he came walking back from a lab farther down that same hall.

"Good" Savage stated

"I will administer it to the boy and then I should start working very soon"

* * *

**BACK WITH THE TEAM**

'_I wonder what they are wanting Nightwing to tell them' _said Gar, as the team was focusing on the conversation in their heads and not the one the Joker was trying to start with them.

'_I don't know' said Tim and Barbara in unison_

That's when they all heard something none of them could understand

"Fine toate vorbesc! Trebuie doar să-l opriţi, vă rog!" **(Fine all talk! just make it stop, please!)**

None of them knew who was talking or what they were saying but all they knew it wasn't good just then the Joker chimed in noticing the look on the team's faces."Oh! It looks like they finally got him to crack!"

The joker seemed to happy about it the team was angry and scared they didn't know what they did to get Nightwing to talk and they were wondering what he had said.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**ok sorry for the short chapter and i think my grammar is probably just as bad with this one and please comment and thanks for reading this**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey thanks for the reviews and after this it might be a lillte while efore I update again I have major tests and projects coming up in school.**

**also thanks to:**

**Soccernin19**

**dancingandsingingintherain**

**petra**

**for commenting on the story**

Nightwing P.O.V.

'_I cant stop but im afraid for a change. Me yes Me! Yet Vandal Savage and Scarecrow don't understand me. That's good because I don't want them to know all those secrets ecspecially the ones the team and league don't even know.' _Thought Nightwing

"What is your real name?" Vandal asked Nightwing thinking that Nightwing was only rambeling

"I nu o sa ne obosim sa-ti spun! EU niciodată nu va."**(I won't tell you! I never will.)**Screamed Nightwing

"Urgg , Why can't we understand him!" Vandal yelled at Scarecrow.

Scarecrow replied "it quite possibly is a side affect from the combonation of the truth surem and fear gas I think he is speaking another language rather than random rambeling"

" yes, quite true. I think it will be best if we figure out the language then translate what he is saying." Savage said walking out of the room.

Team's P.O.V.

'_Oh I'm glad that M'gann isn't in my mind right now ' _Robin thought '_I can understand a few words that Dick taught me. I only know a little but a little of what he has said I have understood and I don't think the other in this compound will understand. Like truly how many people know Romanian language I don't know much and I am one of batmans freaking partners yes the freaking batman and I don't think he knows much of the language either. Only person I know that knows it fluently is Dick and Wally knows a few phrases but that is from Dick teaching them to him when they first knew each other and at the cave so they could talk in privet'_

At the thought of no one truly understanding Dick in the compound Tim started laughing. The Joker seemed puzzeled so he asked the boy in a snarling tone "What are you laughing about you hear you friend scream and start rambling so you start laughing. I think your more twisted than I thought you were unless you know something we don't."

Just then M'gann connected them all to the mind link.

'_What are you laughing about?' _asked M'gann puzzeled too by the boy's reaction that was the same with almost every member of the team but Barbara knew why because she also could understand a few words.

' _He is speaking in his native language' _Robin repied to M'gann's question

'_Can you understand him?!'_ BB asked

'_No. No one really can not even batman know what he says half the time like Wonder Women told us that they pretty much played a guessing game when he was younger and he was speaking Romanian because of the fear gas. Now that I think of it every time fear gas is in his system he speaks romanian unless he really thinks of how to say it in english. There were a few times when the League got what he was saying and made a note of it_. _Other than that they left it be so if it was something that he didn't want to talk about to other's he could still say it but the other just wouldn't know.'_

'_Really he only taught a few phrases to me and robin Batman and the leagures only know a few more phrases and Wally knows a couple more than that because then he and Nightwing could have a conversation with out people knowing what they were talking about." _Exclaimed Batgirl then she continued '_the only thing I have understood is that he won't tell them the answer to a question but they are beingquiet enough about the questions the I don't know what it was. Do you superboy?'_

'_No I couldn't hear it either which was strange'_

Nightwing P.O.V.

"Ok lets record the answer this time and run it through a translator until we find out what the language is so we know what he says before it wears off" Scarecrow said

"Fine go ask him about the talons then we can find thinngs out about the league later and there are many sources to get that information." Repied Savage

" Oh goody and it's my turn to ask him a question" squeeled the Joker as her entered the room.

" Ok, sweetie we have one more question for you and you better answer this one good"Harley said almost jumping for joy anticipating his answer.

"ok boy" the Joker started " tell us everything you know about the _court of owls _and what they want with_ you_."

_Oh no how did they know I know things about the court of owls._

"Unghiile sunt de o organizaţie care au aduna potentiali candidati pentru a fi assians. EU AM fost unul dintre candidatii care le până când EU AM refuzat. Au trimis mai multe assians sa ma omoare dar am scăpa de ele. Si am fost instruit de ei ca un criminal calificat, dar I n-a omorit pe nimeni pentru ca Era una dintre putinele reguli ca batman mi-a dat atunci când am devenit partenera lui.**(** **The court of owls are an organization that have collect potential candidates to be assians. I was one of those candidates until I declined them. They have sent multiple assians to kill me but i have escaped them. Also i have been trained by them to be a skilled killer, but I never killed anyone because it was one of the few rules that batman gave me when i became his mom used to be part of it.)**

"Great now all we need to find this language and translate it to english" Harley Squeeled

"NU!" **(NO) **Screamed Nightwing

Team's P.O.V.

'_uh guys I don't know if this is a good thing or not but do any of you know who the court of owls are?'_ Robin asked

' _I know that they are an organization of assians why.'_ Repied Huntress (in this story Huntress is on the team)

'_Because from what I understand Nightwing was a potential assian and he has been trained by them and his mom was part of that group. I just hope I didn't understand that right.'_

By what Robin had told them the team was shocked by what they heard but they wondered if it was true and their never told them or his family.

**A/N:**

**Ok I hope you enjoy this it will be the last of the story for a couple of weeks sorry please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Ok I found some time to update and sorry im not that good at writing with proper grammer and punctuation.**

Teams P.O.V.

'_Oh' _said M'gann through the mindlink

' _There is no way that is possible is it?' _asked Barabra

'_I don't think it is he never told me about itand he tells me everything'_ Tim said

But then they heard something 'The court of owls are an organization that have collect potential candidates to be assians. I was one of those candidates until I declined them. They have sent multiple assians to kill me but I have escaped them. Also I have been trained by them to be a skilled killer, but I never killed anyone because it was one of the few rules that batman gave me when I became his mom used to be part of it.'

"Finally they got the stupid translater working, see ya kiddies" exclaimed the Joker as he walked out of the room. Leaving the team alone.

" Ok what is that all about I have never seen an assian go after just Nightwing." Said conner, he was the first out of the daze that had fallen over all them when they heard what had been said.

"Umm, neither have I but who knows since he goes alone a lot on patrol. Also assians also normally have more than one target at a time so maybe he was a target and he just had another one of us at a time when we were fighting them." Stated Huntress

"Yeah she's correct" said Kalder everyone nodded at the thought and stared thinking of the different reasons he could have kept this from them. Then Huntress started talking again.

"I think that is why he had me go undercover with Kalder instead of him going. He was afraid that if he went he would start working with them for real instead if it just being him under cover."

Nightwing's P.O.V.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed when I heard the translation of what I had said.

"OOOOO,looks like our little friend can speak english now."said Vandal

"yeah but that probably means he won't talk again" excaimed Scarecrow

"Ok, but lets keep him, and get rid of the others so it won't be as high of priority for the league to find him so we can question him longer."said Vandal

"Ok. I'll go dispose of the others" said Joker

"No wait don't kill them or the league will definatly be after us in a heart beat." Stated Vandal

"FINE! What do you suppose I do with them then!"said the Joker

Team's P.O.V.

'_um guys do I want to know what will happen to us if Joker is in charge or getting rid of us' _said Bee through the mind link

'_Not really' _said Tim and Barabra in unison

**A/N:**

**Sorry it is a short update but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and follow.**

**~Lindz~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the long gaps inbetween updates my tests are over but I still have a lot of projects that have to get done**

**-people PLEASE review**

Team's P.O.V.

_Oh no if the Joker is in charge of getting rid of us we probably will still be dead_ Tim thought outside the mindlink

'_Tim, Barabra please tells us what we might be getting into.'_ Kalder asked

'_thing is is that you never know what you migh be getting into with him' _Barabra exclaimed

Just then The Joker walked in carrying a bag the team noticed how much tenser Robin got after seeingthis it also made them wonder just what was gonna happen. Then the Joker reached the bag and pulled out a bag out blue powder which made the team wonder what it he spoke "oh kiddies so glad you won't remember this meeting soon or your friend Nightwing so we will have a lot more fun with him."

"NO! I won't forget him! We will never forget him" screamed Robin

Joker retaliated by saying "yes you normally wouldn't but with this little goodie…"pointing to the bag in his hand then continued "you will forget all about him ."

Then he took a handful of the blue powder and sprinkled it all over the teamand they fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~ 9 hours later ~~~~~~~~~

'_ow … My head hurts is everyone here?'_ M'gann asked through the mindlink that was always present in their minds

This question was followed by a chorus of here's and yeses.M'gann being the mother hen she is came to the conclusion that everyone was here. But everyone was not there the one peerson no one noticed was there the one that was forgotten _Nightwing._

After that conclusion the league showed up and started asking questions.

Then there was one question after all the others that the team had answered like

"Are you all right ?"

"Are there any injuries?"

"where were you guys at?"

More and mor question like those then the last one stuck because there was no answer to it

"_Where was Nightwing?"_

The team was confused and then what shocked everyone the most was the question that _Robin _asked

"_Who was Nightwing_?"

The whole league was shocked and they knew something was definitely was wrong when Tim didn't even remember his older brother.

~~~~ A week later ~~~~

The league had come to the conclusion with the team that Nightwing had been erased from all of the teams memories but they had no clue where to find him or even start looking so they would wait for a lead to appear and hope Nightwing would still be fine.

Also a new villian had appeared called Renagade ,which none of the team's members or most of the league even thought of it being Nightwing but Batman, Superman, Wonder Women and J'ohn (MartianMan Hunter)

They just hoped he had a good reason or he didn't know what he was doing . but they knew they had to stop him so they sent the team out to capture him and bring him in for questioning.

All they did was hope no one would get hurt bringing him in because the training he had as an assian and as batman's partner was being used which could be a deadly combonation.

Then it all came crashing down as the warning signs came on and the sirens sounded marking it was an emergency call from the team …

**A/N: **

**Dear Reader,**

**Hope you like it. I'm startingto run out of ideas for this so if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. A;so please review I would love to see what your thoughts are on the story.**

**~Lindz~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Ok I hope you like the update sorry it took a while my account would not log me on**

_Then it all came crashing down as the warning signs came on and the sirens sounded marking it was an emergency call from the team …_

Normal P.O.V.

The team was in desperate need of help. They had a covert Mission the they all were needed since it was a large space that needed patrolled. But that ended up being the first mistake that night

The team had no idea who Renagade really was but a few people and those few hoped they could keep it that way till the team got their memories back of who Nightwing really was. So since the team didn't know who Renagade was the ad no idea what they were up against, but Batman and the others who knew figured that the team wouldn't have to face him that he would end up being a league issue.

Huntress's P.O.V.

'_ow, my head hurts so bad ,why is he so good how can he fight like he knows everything about us…'_

'_Huntress we need your help over here' _Aqualad interrupted her thoughts

'_ok I'll be there in a minute let me finish up here'_ I replied

We were all connected to the mind link so I could tell how the others were doing. They others weren't doing well and neither was I so if the league didn't get here soon we were goners. That's when the league came in.

'_M'gann connect them to the mind link also so we can let them know what we are up against.'_ I told her she replied yes them we could sense the league was now connected.

Batman was the first of the leaguers to speak up _' team we are leaving this battle as soon as we can you are not prepared for this fight we have to get out before someone is killed…'_

The last part stuck in my heads repeating numerous times _ before some one is killed…_ it sounded like i had heard it somewhere before but I couldn't remember where.

Renegades P.O.V.

My orders are to kill any league or team member I can but the thing is, is that I don't want to kill them I feel like I know them from somewhere else that they were like family . But that can't be my family died when I was eight and I have been with this the talons since then but I still feel like I know somewhere somehow.

Just then I noticed that the leaguers and team started to slowly disappear I knew that I needed to make my move at least get rid of one tonight. So I lunged out of my hiding place the team didn't even know I was there but I guess Batman DID because he was ready for me to attack he was waiting for me and as soon as I was out of hiding he attacked me in mid air and I fell. I have never fallen and I hate the sensation of falling after what happened to my family.

Batman's P.O.V.

'_that's definitely him' _i thought to the others only a few of them knew what I was talking about and I would get questions about it later but oh well I continued '_if you seen when he fall he hated the sensation of falling just like him and he recovered the exact same.'_

'_ok now bats lets go before he kill one of us'_Superman replied clearly worried he would

'_fine move out quickly and get to a zeta-tube or the bio ship no flying back or you might not make it'_ I said to them all

That was followed with a chourses of yeses and oks then a shriek raked through out them minds of all of them and through their ear of all of them it was from M'gann who was them last one leaving the building being the mother hen she is.

The team and league look back to find M'gann lying on the ground starting to bleed from the wound on her side Superboy and La'gann rushed over toher and helped her into the bioship.

They knew her wound wouldn't be fatel so they patched up her side and headed towards the watchtower since they were using that as based of the team and league at the time.

When everyone (team & league) was in the watchtower ready to discuss what happened and if the team was starting to remember Nightwing like they did after every mission since they couldn't remember him.

but there was a change this time huntress spoke up "Yes I did start to remember him but I noticed something he is exactly like Renagade and that would explain how he was able to fight so well asainst us and hide until he was ready to attack we were on his terms like he was our leader. So don't lie to me Nightwing is missing to and you think he is Renagade and all of us were wiped from his memory also like he was from ours. That would also explain why he had a terrified look on his face when Batman knocked him off his target path and he started falling because if we were wiped from his memory you …" she pointed towards me "…never taught him it was ok to fall you just have to remember to catch yourself when you fall." She finished .

All I replied was yes the whole team and league member that didn't know were shocked…

**A/N:**

**Ok I hoped you like the chapter I probably start updating more often after school is out which is only a couple weeks and thank you to the people who review I love reading the reviews so please review if you can **

**~Lindz~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Thank you who have reviewed to my story I love to read the reviews and guess what only a week till I can update more often. So I hope you like the chapter!**

Huntress's P.O.V.

I was shocked that it was true from what I was remembering Nightwing was always laughing and joking around also he had been there the longest and was the most trustworthy out of all of us. I trusted him with my life many times. Then my thoughts were cut off by Batman…

"Yes, it is true that is Nightwing is Renegade but I don't think he knows it. Just like Huntress I think his memories of us have been wiped from his mind leaving only the training that he had with us in his mind from the past 10 years but no other memories of us. Although he still would probably have the memories of the time he had been captured but they probably have been alteredso it seems that they were working with him or pushing him to extremes for training." Batman was finally done speaking I guess since he was turning away. But Superman stopped him.

"No you are not leaving yet we need you up here just so we can have you help track him down so we will know where to find him so we can get him back." Superman said as he placed a hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn't leave.

"Fine I will stay" Batman pretty much growled at Superman

Robin's P.O.V.

I can't believe that I didn't remember my brother and now that all of us are starting to remember we find out that he is now becoming a criminal. oh yay! But how did we forget about Nightwing I know we were told by the league that we had been kidnapped and later released but what happened to us that made us forget who he was.

"Hey guys one question I have"(I have many questions in my mind right now about my brother) "if we do find him will we ever be able to get him back?"

"I don't really know but maybe we can jog his memory with something like how something about that fight made Huntress remember Nightwing." Conner stated

"and like how her stating part of what made her remember him jogged our memories as well! "added M'gann still bursting with the excitement she had when she remember her lost teammate and friend.

"Exactly!" I yelled starting to gain M'gann's excitement "we can use the book he normally had with him the only reason he didn't have it when he got captured is I had been looking at I and I was gonna surprise him with it having a few more pictures since he thought he lost. "

"So you stole his book! DO you know he had been looking for that for over a week he even checked the whole watch tower to find that book?" Wonder Woman stepped forward and stated untill now I forgot the leaguers were there.

"Yeah I know but I was gonna surprise him with it for his birthday with it all fixed and the pictures added." I said back quickly. Everyone knew he about lost it when he couldn't find the book anymore . It had all the pictures he had left of his family and also he had picture in there from the team and other friends he had made along the way.

" ok, everyone calm down! just think since he has that book we can reminds him of his family and everything else he has forgotten so we can have our Nightwing back ." Batgirl stated which everyone was now thinking, and then I looked over at her you could tell that she just wanted Dick back….

Nightwing's (Renegade's) P.O.V.

"You have FAILED the mission so far I hope you do better soon or we will be forced to get rid of you since we don't want any failures ruining or reputations" exclaimed the leader of the owls then he continued "we paid a lot of money to get you here so we better not be dissappointed."

"Da maestru. Eu nu vă va eșua din nou. i se va reuși în misiunea mi-ai dat i va ucide echipa și liga, tot ce am nevoie este un pic mai mult timp." _(Yes master. i will not fail you again. i will succeed in the mission you gave me i will KILL the team and league, all i need is a little more time.)_

" Good now I will expect you to have at least one _KILL_ by tomorrow night but I hope you will be an extra active and _KILL _more than that'

"Da maestru." _(Yes Master) _"i se va" _(I will)_

So my goal is to kill the Justice League and their covert team Young Justice but I do not know why they need to be killed. What did they ever do? But I have to follow my masters orders unless I really want to be killed but I have a very bad feeling I will do something I will really regret…

**A/N:**

**Ok I hop you like the update it is not incredibly long but it is one of my longer chapter so far and I don't think I will update again till next weekend or until I have 15 reviews so please review and follow I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed and or followed this story and I hope soon there will be even more and soon I might start working on another story I will let you know at the end of the next chapter if I am or not also if I am I will let you know the name . ok so thank you everybody.**

**~Lindz~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Ok so I said I wouldn't update till next week but im suck doing nothing now because of an injured ankle so im gonna update again this weekend ok **

_So my goal is to kill the Justice League and their covert team Young Justice but I do not know why they need to be killed. What did they ever do? But I have to follow my masters orders unless I really want to be killed but I have a very bad feeling I will do something I will really regret…_

Wonder Woman's P.O.V.

It has been a week since anyone has seen Renegade and I'm starting to worry. Bruce had to report Dick Grayson as missing during that week so now he and Tim are only able to be here part time since they have to keep up appearances for their identities to remain secret.

The worst part is is that I feel like I have lost my own child I care for Dick like he was my own child. In fact most of the members of the league and team that have known him for a while feel like he is family whether it is like their own child or nephew or brother. He touched the hearts of everyone he met even Catwoman is wanting to help us find him and get him back on our side. We are all unsure of her helping us but Batman, Robin, and Batgirl all say that we can trust her to help find him. Batgirl told us that she cares for him as a son and she helps him out a lot with different things.

I am filled with doubt though I fear that if we don't get him back soon that we will never get our bird back. I just hope I am very wrong about that…

Catwoman's P.O.V.

They are all unsure about me helping but I don't care I will help find him I want to see my Dickie bird back happy and healthy.

"Catwoman are you sure that you want to go there I'm sure the other heros won't listen to you they think all you are is a low level criminal" Robin explained as he was starting to program Catwoman into the Zeta-tubes.

"Yes! I'm sure I will help you find him and I promise that I won't steal anything while I'm helping find him I need to know that Dick is safe." I spatted back at him

"Fine but promise us you will try to get along with the heros otherwise they will probably kick you out of the watchtower." Stated Robin

"But to be fair they will probably kick all us bats out too for allowing you to go there,"Batgirl added

"Fine I will be on good behavior as well but kiddies I don't like being lectured by you and you know it" I said back to the two kids and they started grining and trying to hold back laughs but Robin failed to hold his in laughter

"Ok Selena you ready to go to the watch tower" Robin asked

"yes I'm ready to go" I said plainly to Robin "Do you think they will even let me out of the Zeta-Tube?"

" I don't know" Batgirl said as she shoved me into the Zeta entrance

**Catwoman B14 **(sorry I just made up one)

When I walked out of the Zeta tube all the eyes of the heros in the room just looked at me until one of them spoke up.

" What are you doing here?"the voice said

Nightwing's (Renegades) P.O.V.

Master has given me two weeks to have at least 3 kills that I must do so now all I must do is draw enough heros out that I can make 3 kills easily. That shouldn't be too hard every time they are called out because of me most of the heros show up. But ha they still have yet to catch me. So lets hope that when I get them to come out tonight it will be the same.

~~~~3 hours later~~~~

Superman's P.O.V.

"Renegade broke into Arkam and got out only 2 inmates out of all the criminals in there he got out Joker and Ivy" Batman explained to the people gather in the watch tower which was everyone plus Selena( Catwoman).

" Why would he break out Joker and Ivy?" I asked not knowing if there would be an answer or not.

"Nobody knows why all we know now is that we are gonna need everybody to help in Gotham now that means Metas and aliens are allowed in Gotham for now and until Nightwing is back on our side." Batman replied

"Ok but what is going on there now that you are allowing everyone into Gotham?" asked Robin which he clearly knew nothing either

" There is mass chaos spreading through Gotham now from Renegades release of the Joker and Ivy. I'm guessing that he must be keeping an eye on those 2 because they have worked together on everything they have done for the past 2 hours and as you knpow Ivy hates to work with anyone that will harm nature and the Joker only likes to work with someone for his on gain."

"Ok so everyone is going to Gotham to try to help stop the Joker and Ivy which are probably being watched by Nightwing. And at the same time we are doing that we will be looking for Nightwing to try to capture him and make him remember what he has forgotten." I said trying to make sense of what Batman had said

"Exactly" was all Batman said

Since everyone knew what we were doing we decided that Catwoman, Batgirl, and M'gann would Stay out of sight and watch for Nightwing so we would have knowledge of where he was and if he was gonna attack.

After everything was decided we all went through the Zeta- tubes to Gotham and anything we could even consider a plan was put into action.

" Let the games begin" I heard Catwoman whisper to herself

She knew something...

**A/N:**

**I hope you people enjoy the update and I look forward to seeing reviews please favorite, follow, and Review.**

**Thank you **

**~lindz~**


	9. Chapter 9

After everything was decided we all went through the Zeta- tubes to Gotham and anything we could even consider a plan was put into action.

" Let the games begin" I heard Catwoman whisper to herself

She knew something...

**A/N: **

**Ok so I can start updating more since school is out but my chapter will probably start being a little shorter also sorry for it being a sucky update .**

Superman's P.O.V.

She knows something but know will probably not be the time but I still need to ask.

" Catwoman, what do you mean by 'let the games begin'" I asked. She looked shocked that I asked about what she said then she started to explain.

" it's just I know he never backs out of a fight even when he started with no training and he is a really good fighter and that he liked to fight you as a kid and now the league of shadow has him…"

" Ok enough I just thought you planned with some-"

"Why would I do that" Catwoman spatted back at me

"Sorry I just don't trust you yet" I exclaimed

" Fine! But I would not do anything to you I'm trying to change but you need to give me a chance. And one more thing why would I do anything to hurt Dickie-bird." Selena fired back at him

" I don't know. I'm sorry now we have to get back to the mission to save him." I Said back

Catwoman nodded her head in answer and we went along with the plan.

Normal P.O.V.

The league's and team members got set in position ready to attack but what they didn't know is that Renegade, Joker and Ivy were already set and waiting for the hero's to show up.

The Joker sent out one of his goons with a hostage that he had taken at some point to coax at least one of the hero's out of hiding to save the girl so Joker and Ivy could keep the hero's distracted while Renegade took out as many hero's as possible.

As soon as the goon was in view of the hiding hero's Huntress went to take out the goon and free the hostage but as soon as she got into view of the Joker he ran in to strike. Ivy then appeared in the fight to help Joker and his goon that was some how still awake.

She had half the leaguer's and most of the team wrapped in vine and stripped of their gear. Then it was Renegades turn he slowly came out of the shadows ready to attack the hreos that weren't tied up from Ivy's vines. Just as Renegade stepped out M'gann , Batgirl, and Catwoman came in because they seen the trouble that had happened in the building.

The first target Renegade had been Martian Manhunter. Manhunter was the first one out of Ivy's vines so he was the first target. It started with Renegade pretty much flying towards J'ohnn with a dagger in hand. The other hero's were confused because if he remembered anything about the hero's he should have known the dagger would do nothing to J'ohnn but the league and team didn't realize the blade was heated the martian couldn't phase through the blade. IT WAS GOING TO HURT J'OHNN.

When the blade made contact with J'ohnn and not go through him the hero's were shocked and they knew they needed to help J'ohnn before he died.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Uncle J'ohnn!" M'gann screamed staring at her uncle

"He will be in a better place unlike you. You're not MINE to deal with but I do have my orders totake out at least 3 leaguers so I get my pick from all the leaguers here and then you are left to be dealt with by these 2 over here" Renegade said pointing over towards Ivy and Joker

"Why are they working for you?" Superboy asked trying to create a distraction so someone could get free to help J'ohnn.

" Well Kiddo" Ivy spoke up " if we don't help him we will be killed the most painful way they can think of so its we get to live and help take down you or die a painful death so what would you chose."

As this conversation was going on Robin had gotten out of the vines that Ivy had wrapped around him and got over to J'ohnn and got the dagger out of him but he was in desperate need of medical attention.

Then the hero's heard a cry in pain after they heard a shot ring out but they didn't realize it hit someone until they saw Superman.

**A/N:**

**Ok sorry about the last update I'm starting to lose inspiration for writing the story but thank you to **_**Beachlover470 **_**and **_**Destiel101 **_**for reviewing the last chapter and to anyone who has any ideas for the next chapter or after that put it in a review or pm me please I would really like to have more reviews for my story. **

**Thanks**

**~lindz~**


	10. Chapter 10

As this conversation was going on Robin had gotten out of the vines that Ivy had wrapped around him and got over to J'ohnn and got the dagger out of him but he was in desperate need of medical attention.

Then the hero's heard a cry in pain after they heard a shot ring out but they didn't realize it hit someone until they saw Superman.

~chapter 10~

**Ok I don't know how much more to this story I will be writing so sorry about this if you like it just let me know. But I am working on a one shot and it's gonna be called**** Forgotten**** so I would definitely like to hear your opinions in it **

**So thanks for reading my story.**

**~Lindz~**

**Now onwards with the story!**

Robin's P.O.V.

After I heard the shot I looked around the room, then I seen Superman he was going limp. Ivy was making her vines let go of him letting him fall to the ground. I was shocked to see something hurt the blue powerhouse. I had not seen Renegade disappear into the shadows again and I didn't know who he would go after next.

" Superman wake up don't die on us"I heard one of the others call Ivy must have let them go and disappeared because M'gann, Cassie, and Batman were over here with me now to help J'ohnn.

I seen Wonder Woman, Batgirl, and Selena trying to help Superman but I heard them say that the bullet was Kryptonight and it needed to be removed quickly if he were to survive.

"Everyone be on the lookout we don't know where Renegade to and he has been the one to attack Ivy and Joker were only here to hold us off." Batman said to the group.

This was meet by nods from the whole group. "Ok, Everyone we have to get J'ohnn and Superman back to the watchtower to get the immediate medical treatment needed for them to survive." Exclaimed Wonder Woman

"Ok the leaguers will go with them no question the league members are the targets not the team." I said but I found out I was wrong as I felt something tear in to my back through the amour in the Robin suit into my skin.

Normal P.O.V.

"Robin!" Cassie screamed when he Collapsed on the ground

"that's 3"Renegade said as he walked out of the shadows behind where Robin laid.

" You idiot" Huntress screamed "You injured members of the league that have known you since you were what 8 and the you injure you little brother! What is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing but do you want me to make the number 4 my master would be even more please with that number" he retaliated by saying

" NO! No more but please just look at this you have lost your memories and that have alter most of the ones you do have" Catwoman said which he actually listened. Renegade took the book from her and said he would look at it later and disappeared.

"Guys we have to leave ASAP! J'ohnn and Superman can't last much longer and Robin needs the poison out of his system before it kills him too!" Impulse Said as he picked up one of his best friends to get him to the watch tower as soon as possible.

" Yes we have to leave here now. Batgirl call doctor Midnight and Dr. Tompkins to have them at the watchtower ready to help with these 3."Batman ordered Batgirl shook her head and turned on her communicator to contact the two and then we heard Cassie scream.

"Robin! Robin come on stay with me! Please, Robin!"…

To be continued…

**A/N:**

**Ok I hope you liked the update idk when the next time might be and thanks to _beachlover470_ and _Destiel101_ for reviewing again. And I greatly encourage any reviews**

**I am gladly accepting more ideas for my story and I will give credit where credit is due if you give me an idea and I use it .**

**Thanks again for reading the update **

**Until next time**

**~lindz~**


	11. ) Update (: Please read (:

ok so i have a something to ask you people

so im thinking of starting a new story and i need to know if i should the best thing would be young justice or a YJ crossover so let me know and if you think it should be a crossover i have a poll on my page for what type it should be there are like 3 opitions

please let me know

and i will update this story soon i will start working on the next chapter when i get home

~Lindz~


End file.
